


Born to die

by Gweniegrl18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Depressed Harry, Not A Happy Ending, Prophesies suck, Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweniegrl18/pseuds/Gweniegrl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was so tired of fighting, he just didn't care that he had to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously am not Lady Rowling, so I don't own this lovely characters. I am also not Lana Del Rey and do not own the lyrics I use.  
> It is also near midnight as I'm writing this and I was listening to the song "Born to Die" which triggered my random inspiration for this. Hopefully it turns out okay.  
> Love you darlings, thanks for reading.
> 
> **Warnings for severe depression and suicidal thoughts**  
> This is NOT a happy fic

####  _Why? Who me? Why?_

**Malfoy,**  
**I want you to know I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to fall for me. I must be heartless, but I always knew I wouldn't survive. I planned to sacrifice myself in the end. It was always my plan. I didn't think you'd become attached to our rendezvous. I just needed to feel alive for a while. I was using you. But then you told me you loved me and I couldn't keep up the facade. I am going to die tonight. Maybe I'm already dead as you read this. He's coming. He will ask me to face him. I will go. I will die. I won't fight back. I'm just so tired of fighting. I don't have the energy anymore. Anyway, I'm rambling. Don't mourn me, Draco. I don't deserve it**  
**-HP**

####  _Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry, Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

"Granger! Weasley!" Draco tears through the castle. He has to find them, they'll know where the goddamn arsehole suicidal Gryffindor went. He sprints around a corner and sees the telltale ginger hair.  
"Weasley! Please, I need you and Granger!" Silence descends over the halls and Ron turns slowly. "Please, Harry is in trouble. He left a note."  
Ron's eyes widen, "Hermione is in the library." He turns and heads up the stairs and can tell the blond is following. He's only willing to listen because Malfoy all but begged in front of everyone which if this were a trap he certainly would not do with witnesses.  
Once in the library he sits next to Hermione and gestures for Draco to sit. She closes her book and seeming to gather that this will be a sensitive conversation casts a privacy charm.  
Draco pushes the note to them, "Harry and I have been seeing each other in secret. Last week he stopped showing up. I was after I told him I loved him. I was going to come out to my father and withdraw from the war. He never said anything, just got dressed and left. Hedgewig just dropped this on my desk while I was doing my homework. Do you know where he went? If we can stop him from getting himself killed? How does he know that He is coming?"  
Both Weasley and Granger pale as the read and listen to Draco talk. "We need to tell Dumbledore. Harry said he was going flying, I saw him take off out over the lake. If he was planning something like this, he probably has a hiding spot planned as well."  
The three of them ran to the headmasters office but before they made it the wards shook and an alarm blared through the castle. The Death Eaters were attacking.

####  _Feet don’t fail me now, Take me to the finish line_

Harry felt the wards shake. It was time, finally time. He was so tired and just wanted it all to end. He whole life had been a fight. Always fighting to survive, just to have a new fight in the morning. It was just too much anymore.  
He had thought having a fling with someone he knew wouldn't really care would add some color back, but it didn't work after a while. Then Malfoy had to go and fall for him. It was just supposed to be sex. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. But then he caught some of Voldemort's plans in a rare few hours of sleep and realized he could have a permanent solution to the endless struggle.  
"Potter! Come and fight me! I will await you at the edge of the lake!" The sonorus carried hissing voice beckoned him. Finally the end was within reach.

####  _Choose your last word, This is the last time, 'Cause you and I, we were born to die_

Harry walked with confidence towards where he saw the semicircle of black cloaks that had to be the elite along with the over tall form of Voldemort.  
"Potter, you came. I shouldn't be surprised though. Gryffindor predictability."  
He shrugged. He just wanted the over with and put his hands in his pockets. Feeling the cool sphere in his right pocket. Throwing the potion filled orb would cause a small scale atomic bomb making Harry thankful that they were away from the castle.  
"Any last words, Potter!"  
"I already wrote them down earlier this evening." With that he tossed the orb into the air at the same time the green spell was shot off.

Running down the steps of the castle, the three people who cared most for the young man saw the green spell across the lake, followed by a huge explosion. Then there was screaming as the Death Eaters beyond the wards fell to the ground gripping their arms. 

When the trio and headmaster got to location of the explosion it became clear that Harry, Voldemort and the Elite were all dead. Draco fell to his knees sobbing. Hermione and Ron collapsed torn in relief with the war being over but their friend gone. The Headmaster knew though that it likely could have never been any other way. The prophesy all but said it. He had been born to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it really wasn't that good, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I much prefer my Azazel Chronicles. I'll be sticking to that now... at least until some other idea gets stuck in my head.


End file.
